


无题

by onlyforSPN



Category: Supern, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 消防员！Jared/Young！Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforSPN/pseuds/onlyforSPN





	无题

Chapter1  
    Jared Pdalecki的消防队赶到事发地点时火势已经不受控制的蔓延了，他们来得并不慢，可这所有着太多木质装饰的房子离他们的消防局有点儿太远了，而冬天干燥的空气也让它太容易燃烧了，幸好这里离林区并不近。  
    拉好警戒线和水管，高压水枪还没开始工作时一个五十多岁的中年男子冲破警戒线就要向火场中冲，Jared和他的同事连忙拉住对方，有周围的市民也过来帮忙。男人哭喊着告诉Jared他的孩子还在房子里自己要进去救他，Jared马上交待同事加压浇水，自己准备好设备进屋救人。房子里已经满是灰黑的浓烟，厨房里火势正旺，Jared果断决定先去楼上找人，木质的楼梯已经岌岌可危，Jared迅速的将三间屋子搜索完毕甚至连衣橱和各个柜子都找遍了，却没发现孩子的踪迹，厨房正上方的那件屋子地板已经被烧穿了个窟窿，Jared快速的下楼继续找人——这房子并不很大，作为一个小镇上的消防局他们人手并不很多，Jared独自一人进来找人，他的同事们要负责灭火并组织火势殃及其他房屋。房子里已经没法看清东西了，隔着防护服的皮肤也已经变得滚烫，客厅的位置在他进来时就已经看过了，一楼简单的结构没地方可以藏身，Jared咬牙冲进厨房。  
    Jared小心的躲过四窜的火焰，用消防斧破开储物间的门——这本不是个藏身的好地方，可男人笃定的告诉他孩子还在房子里让Jared没法放弃任何可以找到那孩子的地方。储物间狭小昏暗，一目了然得不给他一点儿希望，Jared愤怒得踢开脚下的杂物，却被地板下透出的光亮吸引，他用脚扫开周围的物品，借助头灯找到靠墙部位的拉环，用力拉起后露出的是条不太长的楼梯，尽头拐角处传来阵阵咳嗽声和铁器碰撞的声音。Jared迅速下楼转过弯时看到的情景让他震惊不已——比起地下室，这里更像一个装修完善的囚室各种性虐用品被摆放展示在靠墙的桌子上，蜷缩在角落里的孩子皮肤苍白身体瘦弱，长长的暗金色头发批散在背上，头发掩映下的脖子上系着一条黑色项圈有精致的铁链一端连在项圈上另一端嵌在墙壁里。这孩子已经陷入半昏迷状态，蜷缩在地上的身体看不出男女，Jared顾不了这个，也顾不了表达心里的愤怒，地下室的水管还能用，他迅速打湿床上的毯子，用斧子砍断铁链，被毯子包裹起来的人几乎没什么重量，Jared用一只手就可以抱得动，另一手拎着斧子，从火场逃出来的瞬间几乎可以确定他这辈子再也跑不出这样的速度了。  
    依然在哭泣的男人冲过来要拥抱Jared怀里的人被Jared侧身避开，这时已经有警察赶到现场，Jared招呼他们过来做了简要的描述并提出了逮捕男人的要求，怀里的人苏醒过来听到动静从毯子里扒开一条缝偷看了一眼又缩了回去。  
    Jared将那孩子放在救护车的担架上，对方在毯子里轻轻蠕动了下，探出小半个脑袋，用绿得惊人的漂亮眼睛一直看着Jared，直到车门关上阻挡了他的视线。  
    大火被灭，消防队的工作结束，Jared随车队返回站里，匆匆收拾了自己，来不及做工作总结便赶往医院。在护士站得知了那孩子的病房，并惊讶的知道那是个男孩子，Jared一路小跑着过去。那个孩子并没有明显的烧伤，精神状况也比较稳定，Jared到达病房时里面已经有两位警官和医生在了。  
    “嘿，他怎么样？”警局离着他的消防站并不远，Jared对这个小镇上的警官们都很熟悉。  
    “不太好，问他任何问题都不回答。”一位警官头痛的回答Jared，并无奈的看着病床上的孩子只把一双大眼睛露在被子外面并惊恐的看着众人。  
    “刚刚医生说，他们为他做了初步的身体检查，可以确定的是他长期遭受性虐待并且营养不良，双下肢肌肉有一定的废用性萎缩，行动很困难。”另一位警官一脸惋惜的对着Jared诉说，作为一个小镇警察，这几乎是他面对过的最恶劣的案件。  
    “那个混蛋死定了！可是，这孩子怎么办？”Jared握紧双拳。  
    “要不要跟我们回去看看这孩子是怎么到他手里的？”  
    “你们先回去，我想再跟他交流试试。”Jared跟两位警官道别后拉开椅子坐到床边。  
    “嗨，我叫Jared，Jared Padalecki，你可以叫我Jay，能告诉我你的名字吗？”Jared翘着嘴角，温润的眼睛像一只无辜的大狗，床上的孩子一动不动的看着他，慢慢的放松了抓在手里的棉被，小小的脸蛋从被子下一点点出现——Jared很庆幸自己不是个变态，否则面对这样一张脸，他也会忍不住做出什么不好的事情。  
    “Jen。”略有些苍白的嘴唇被那孩子伸出来的舌头舔湿泛出淡淡的水光，Jared差点被这样的景色吸引得忽略了那细小的声音。  
    “能告诉我你姓什么吗？”Jared吞了下口水，嗓子依然有些干燥，可床上的人不再说话重新躲回被子里，只留下个暗金色的头顶。  
    Jared一直在医院呆到很晚，期间他只是一直在发呆，听着Jen睡着，又被恶梦惊醒，扒开被子看到他在便又转身继续睡，直到护士小姐进来告诉他探视时间结束时才离开。

Chapter2  
    第二天一早，Jared先去找了负责这个案子的两位警员，根据档案调查和邻居的叙述，他们大体得出的结论是：这孩子名叫Jensen Ackles，是这名中年男子在十八年前收养的小孩儿，那时Jensen大概一岁左右，也就是说现在他已经成年了，Jensen五岁左右的时候男子离异，妻子离开了本地，自此之后大家就再也没见过Jensen，而据男子自己说是送去了福利院，如果监禁是从那时候开始的话，Jared无法想象那男人都对Jensen做过什么才将他的身体摧残至此，男子的行为简直令人发指，但具体的细节还需要向嫌疑人求证。Jared一点也不想了解那男人是怎么供述的，他急需离开这里否则他会忍不住敲碎那男人的脑袋。  
     走出警局后Jared深吸了口气，他需要先去消防站做工作交接——这其实是他最后一次参与救援了，过了今天他就不再是一名消防员了，他的父母在一个月前因车祸离开了人世，作为除不参与家族生意的哥哥外的第一顺位继承人，Jared有义务回去接手父母辛苦多年建立的产业。完美的交付了所有的工作，Jared去买了几件衣服和一些容易消化的食物带去医院，已经是午饭时间了。  
      对于在医院会看到这样的情景Jared完全没有准备——Jensen屈膝抱腿蜷缩在床头，却因为力气太小抵抗不了护士小姐的拉扯，一张小脸上已经满是泪痕，表情是无法错认的恐惧。  
      “嘿，小姐们，能告诉我发生了什么吗？”Jared克制不住的一阵心疼，连忙将手中的东西放下并阻止了护士小姐的动作。  
      “啊，嗨，你知道，呃，他把床弄脏了，我们只是需要让他下来我们收拾一下，可是，嗯，就像你看到的。”对于遇到这样的情况她们也感到很无措，可她们不能将这孩子留在被污染的床上，这不符合她们的职业道德。  
      “交给我，我来试试好吗？”床上无法忽视的污渍让Jared没法责怪护士小姐，他冲她们比了个手势，自己慢慢接近Jensen。床上的人努力把自己缩得更小，只在Jared靠近时半抬起了头。  
      “嗨，Jen，还记得我吗？是的，我是Jay，让我帮你换个地方好吗？相信我，我不会伤害你的。”一边说着，Jared一边向Jensen伸出双臂做出拥抱的动作，他看着床上的人犹豫的盯着他的手，向后缩了缩，又抬头看了看他，Jared努力笑得更加温柔，然后那小家伙小心翼翼的伸出左手搭在了他的手腕上，Jared忍不住的高兴，他轻轻托住Jensen的背和腿弯将他抱起，他的裤子已经湿哒哒的了。  
      “这是新的裤子，你最好再帮他准备些纸尿裤，那个没有人性的混蛋把这孩子糟蹋坏了，他的环状肌受损严重，需要很长时间来恢复，并且完全没有自主排尿的意识，现在的他除了外形足够大之外完全就是个新生婴儿。”一直等在一旁的护士小姐温柔的摸摸Jensen即使被Jared这个身高恐怖的家伙抱着也几乎要垂到地上的长发。  
      “谢谢您女士。”  
      给Jensen清洗和换裤子的过程几乎耗尽了Jared积攒了二十多年的力气，倒不是说Jensen会跟他对着干，而是他太乖了，不论Jared把他摆成什么样的姿势都会极度配合，但Jensen的每个动作里都会透出一股淫荡的味道，Jared知道这不是他的错，在被错误对待了这么多年后这些已经成为了他的本能，本能的避免被伤害，Jared无比的心痛，但他忽略不了Jensen从喉咙里发出的细微的呻吟声，Jared不知道他是否真的因自己一些无心的动作而有感觉，起码他的阴茎没有一丝一毫的反应，可Jared有，他勃起了，感觉有点儿疼，Jared觉得他是如此的可耻，他只能靠想象那男人是如何对待Jensen这一残酷的过程来抑制自己的冲动，可他得到的只是相反的结果，Jared沮丧了，原来他也是个变态。他匆匆给Jensen穿上裤子，放回干净的病床上，以去买尿不湿为借口逃跑了，留下不解而恐惧的Jensen。  
      两天后，Jared抛弃了自己在这里置办的大多数物品带着为数不多的行李开车驶上了回家的路，与他同行的还有被批准出院的Jensen，这是经过多方商议的结果，Jensen已经成年，福利院不会接收他，而且他没有基本的自理能力，以小镇不健全的社会福利机构来说他呆在这里只会受苦，法院判给了Jensen一大笔赔偿金，他可以去条件更好的疗养院做康复治疗直至成为一个正常人，所以大家决定由Jared将他送去，由此可以看出，在大家眼里Jared是个值得信任的好青年，可此刻好青年很郁闷，他以为他能离开Jensen，这样有助于他忘记人生长河中这么一段小插曲，但事实是他离着Jensen更近了。  
      这么多年来第一次见到外面的世界的Jensen很惊奇，他小心翼翼的观察着所看到的世界，他还是不会说话，不敢抬起头来直视别人，习惯性的把自己缩在角落，可他对Jared很亲近，他不排斥他的靠近，昨天甚至在他的怀中勇敢的接受了护士小姐的剪发服务，当然，Jared最终没舍得将这孩子的一头长发剪去，它们被洗干净、梳顺后是那么的美丽，暗金的颜色终掺杂着一缕缕亮金色，阳光一般，它们被修剪出漂亮的弧度，还有了利落好看的刘海，Jared学着给Jensen扎起了高高的马尾，现在的他看起来更像个漂亮的小姑娘。

Chapter3  
    Jared停车入库，回头看着还在副驾驶座上熟睡的Jensen，护士小姐告诉他，Jensen晚上几乎是不睡觉的，他总是用棉被把自己围起来缩在床头，也只有Jared在身边的时候才会安心的闭起眼睛。Jared没法形容自己的心痛，他甚至没法理解Jensen为何会对还算得上陌生人的自己如此信任，可他很开心，像得到了莫大的奖励，同时也很抱歉，因着自己那天丢下Jensen逃走的行为，可是过了今天，他依然要扔下Jensen独自一人，他们已经为Jensen联系好了一家洛杉矶的疗养院，这也是为什么Jared会带着Jensen同路的原因——Jared是德克萨斯人，他的父母在他年幼时选择了来洛杉矶扎根，他们从一家小小的餐厅做起，到现在已经拥有了三家会员制的高级餐厅，却还来不及过多的享受成功带来的喜悦便因一场车祸去世了。Jared因工作的缘故，死亡一直伴随着他，他本以为自己已经可以淡定面对，最终却发现死亡是永远不会让人习惯的，站在父母的墓前，Jared第一次为自己当初选择这个职业而后悔，若他一直在父母身边工作便能多出几年时间来陪伴他们。幸好，幸好还有他的哥哥和妹妹，他们互相安慰，一起坚强面对，而且还有自己的工作，Jared希望通过完成更多任务，救更多的人的方式让自己得到平静，直至这份工作结束，而Jensen让他有一种彻底解脱的感觉，这就是他工作的意义，像一位真正的英雄，值得骄傲。  
    Jensen在被放到床上的时候醒了过来，陌生的环境让他有些紧张，直到感觉到手被Jared温暖干燥的手掌握住。  
    “别怕，我在，”Jared让自己停留在Jensen的视线范围内，“你自己在这里呆着好吗？你需要吃点东西，我们都需要，等我回来，好吗？”Jensen困惑的看着两人交握在一起的双手，Jared并不催他，只是坐在床边用另一只空闲的手整理Jensen睡乱了的头发。  
    Jensen看了很长时间，长得让Jared以为他又睡着了，然后他突然把手从他手里抽出来，翻身躺回床上，拉过被子蒙住脑袋，又忍不住露出双眼看着Jared眨啊眨。Jared好笑的看着他的一系列动作，最后忍不住在他额头印下个响亮的吻，看着对方像受惊的啮齿类小动物一样又把自己埋了起来，大笑着离开了。  
    其实Jared有一手的好厨艺，只是享受过的人不多罢了，这一餐Jensen胃口很好，小半碗的海鲜粥和半个鸡蛋做的蛋羹，这都快顶得上他之前一天的饭量了。满足的舔舔嘴唇，打了个小饱嗝的Jensen又困了，这几天他好像要把自己之前十几年没好好睡过的觉都睡回来，可Jared突然想起自己已经快一天没帮他换纸尿裤了。来不及收拾，Jared把Jensen抱进卫生间，每一次被脱掉裤子Jensen都尤为乖巧，而这一次次挑战着Jared脆弱的神经，特别是在清洗下体时，Jared眼睛都不知道该往哪里放，而Jensen明明没几两肉的屁股手感却好得吓人，心猿意马根本不足以形容Jared的感觉。好不容易把洗干净的Jensen放到床上，给他擦上爽身粉，包好纸尿裤，Jared觉得自己的衣服已经可以拧出水来了，当然，这一晚Jared没有选择去其他房间睡，他陪在Jensen的身边，看着他睡着，被噩梦惊醒，翻个身看到他在身边便闭上眼接着睡，直到天亮才真正安静下来。即使这样，一晚没怎么阖眼的Jared也没睡几分钟，他在八点多就起床了，认真准备了早餐，把Jensen的东西重新整理一遍，其实昨天他基本都没有拆包，可他现在都打开，一样一样都检查，再收起来，觉得不满意又重新来一遍，心里说不出的烦躁，胡乱把东西塞进包里，把Jensen叫醒，收拾干净，喂好早饭，像是感受到他的失落一样，Jensen的胃口也没有前一晚好，并且一直不肯抬眼看他，被抱上车时又回复了缩腿抱胸的姿势。  
    一路很安静，到达疗养院，找到相关负责人说明情况，有负责接待的人员帮Jared介绍了相关事宜并带他们参观了疗养院的基础设施和给Jensen安排的房间。一切处理妥当，负责照顾Jensen的护士小姐推着他的轮椅送Jared到停车位。  
    “嘿，我要走了，你在这里很安全，会有人好好照顾你，你要乖乖吃饭，听护士姐姐们的话，我会常来看你的，好吗？”连Jared自己都不清楚，说这话的时候他的表情和声音有多么的不舍。  
    “Padalecki先生，我们会好好照顾他的，请放心。”护士小姐微笑着跟Jared道别，Jensen一直没有抬头看Jared，直到他的车子离开，而已经走远的Jared并没有看到Jensen抬眼的那一瞬间被泪水沾湿的长睫毛。

Chapter4  
    接下来的时间Jared很忙，非常忙，忙到焦头烂额，忙得马不停蹄，熟悉餐厅的运作，查看这段时间的账目，联系供货商，甚至是熟悉餐厅的菜式，Jared直接把家安在了办公室，即使 有各餐厅经理的自觉配合和好友的帮忙，他依然有种力不从心的感觉。  
    周末，Jared依然在忙他以为这又会是像平常一样的一天，可一个电话让他扔下了手头的工作，那是Jensen所在的疗养院打来的，照顾Jensen的护士小姐只是让他有空来一趟，却并没有具体说是什么事，可他心神不宁得做不了任何事，只有赶去Jensen身边才能让他安心。Jared没想到自己会看到这样的情景，他以为这一个多星期的时间能让Jensen看起来过得更好，稍微胖一点，也许开始尝试着要站起来，甚至能开口说话，哪怕只说一句，而不是他现在看到的样子——比刚救出他时更加脆弱的躺在床上，盖上被子好像就找不到他的身体在哪里，脸颊凹陷得好似一具骷髅，一旁的护士小姐告诉他，从他走后Jensen的胃口就一直不好，吃得非常少，而且只要有旁人在身边就总是精神紧张，不止晚上，连白天都很少睡觉，对别人的碰触倒是不反抗，也许他根本就没力气反抗，大家都以为这只是暂时的，却没想到这种情况一直在发展，现在他们只能靠营养剂和鼻饲的方式为Jensen提供能量，期间他们有打过Jared的电话，可总是打不通，直到这一次。  
    Jared默默的听着，看着躺在床上的Jensen的眼神越温柔拳头就握得越紧，他简直想狠狠把自己打一顿。  
    “我能把他带走吗？”Jared轻声问，像是怕吵醒床上得Jensen。  
    “是的，他现在只是比较虚弱，没有其他大碍，别再把他送走了，他需要你的亲自照顾。”  
    “谢谢你。”  
    Jared将Jensen带回家，再次放下大部分工作来照顾Jensen，开始几天Jensen将自己完全与外界隔绝，Jared一次又一次挫败得看着汤水从他嘴角留下来，他半睁着眼睛，绿色的瞳仁黯淡无光，Jared感到恐惧，那是对生命不再有渴望的人才会有的眼神，他侧卧在Jensen身边，不停的抚摸着他干枯的长发，泪水顺着脸颊流下来。  
    “对不起Jen，对不起……”他一遍一遍说着，却不敢碰触Jensen瘦得吓人得身体。  
    “你还会抛弃我吗？”Jared停止啜泣，他以为自己听错了，那个声音是那么的小而陌生。  
    “你还会抛弃我吗？”Jensen睁开眼睛，侧头对着哭得惨兮兮的Jared又问了一遍，声音更加小了。  
    “不会！我保证再也不会了！我向上帝发誓！”Jared太兴奋了，他以为他再也得不到Jensen的信任了，可Jensen不仅回应了他还跟他说话了，天啊，上帝是有多爱自己！  
    Jared一骨碌从床上爬起来，给Jensen收拾完个人卫生，为他准备了美味又容易消化的食物，经过了这么长时间的混乱，他似乎在Jensen开口跟他说话的那一刻重新找回了生活的节奏，当然，他时刻提醒自己绝不能再让Jensen对他失望了。于是，Jared变得更加忙碌了，忙碌却有规律，餐厅开始向过去一样平稳的运转起来，Jared除了定期对各家餐厅进行必要的抽查和解决一些并不经常出现的矛盾外就全身心的扑在了Jensen身上，他买了一堆又一堆关于复健，关于心理辅导，以及关于营养配比的书，当然，还有很多幼儿教育的。是的，对于现在的Jensen来说，除了身体是个成人以及已经活了19年，其他的一切都是陌生的，好奇却又可能存在威胁的，Jared需要从头教导他。不过，让Jared真的把他当作幼儿是件很困难的事，例如，教导他上厕所——虽然Jensen已经开口说话，可他依然不爱说话，并且对于上厕所这件事根本没有自觉意识，Jared需要定时伺候他大小便，像抱孩子一样抱着他，把尿。  
Jared收回放在右前方的镜子上的视线，吸了吸鼻子，确定没有什么红色的东西从里面流下来——这几乎已经成了他带Jensen上厕所时必做的事情——听着耳边停下来的哗哗的水声，放下Jensen搭在他双臂上的腿，捏着他沾湿了的阳具抖了抖，用卫生纸小心翼翼的擦干，Jensen小小的呻吟一声，软软的小家伙一抖，Jared的心也跟着跳了下，不自禁的吞了下口水。现在Jensen已经可以不用尿不湿了，虽然时不时的还是会尿湿裤子，但大部分时间都能控制住自己排便的欲望，只是，另一方面的欲望好像不是那么好控制。  
    Jared最喜欢做的事是给Jensen梳头，这听起来很娘，可真的感觉很好，Jensen的发质其实特别好，只要他稍微乖乖吃饭就会变得顺滑，冰冷的发丝从指间滑落的感觉不知为什么让Jared有点儿脸红，每天Jensen乖乖坐在那里让Jared帮他把头发一点点梳顺的时候Jared都是希望时光能停留在这一刻，才开始的时候Jared曾经想过给Jensen剪短发，那样会方便很多，可是越纠结就越舍不得，到现在Jared已经爱上Jensen那一头长发了，他甚至学会了给Jensen编辫子，还恶趣味的买了好几条各种颜色的缎带扎头发。  
    一天中最艰难的部分莫过于给Jensen做复健，Jensen不是真正的小朋友，他的骨骼已经长成了，可是因为长期的营养不良和废用，骨骼的密度和韧性都极其低下，肌肉更是没有任何张力，小腿跟小朋友的手臂差不多粗，开始的时候，不管是给他推拿还是帮他活动，Jared都不太敢碰他的腿，相对于自己的手来说，Jensen看起来真的是一碰就碎的脆弱，好在他很乖，很配合，虽然他连自己抬起腿的力气都没有。  
    Jared满足于这样的生活，他希望能就这样陪着Jensen过一辈子，也许自己也是个变态，可只要Jensen不嫌弃自己，Jared就会一直这样下去。

Chapter5  
打从跟Jensen生活在一起，Jared觉得日子过得飞快，在每天当忙忙碌碌中眨眼便已三年了Jared用这三年当时间教会了Jensen走路，跑步，流利的说话，虽然他还是很害羞不太与人交流，可那些人不是Jared，现在的Jensen是个爱笑的，健康的男孩子，并且在这些年当学习过程中展露了对数字和音乐极高的敏感性，Jared已经可以放心的让他帮忙打理餐厅账目了，本来Jared有将Jensen送去专业当音乐学院学习的打算，可Jensen明确的拒绝了他并表示自己很喜欢现在的生活，这让Jared心有窃喜却又暗自惆怅，他想要Jensen明白他的心意却又害怕因此而吓到他，一直在心中翻腾的欲望让他忍得艰难却不得不继续忍耐，幸好他老哥和妹妹都了解了他的感情，时不时给他来点精神上的安慰，对他坎坷渺茫都情路表示万分的同情，虽然Jared总有种两人幸灾乐祸的感觉……  
不过这两天Jared很郁闷，他觉得自己见到Jensen的时间明显变少了，除了在餐厅必要的上班时间和晚上十点回家睡觉拎门禁，他连吃饭的时间都不见人影，而且Jared发现Jensen放在自己抽屉里（当初Jensen这样做时Jared简直高兴坏了）攒起来的零用钱都不见了！从半年多前Jensen在店里帮忙开始Jared就按月付工资了，加上之前给过都零花钱，这是一笔不小的数目，Jared倒是不会限制Jensen花钱，只是对他一下拿了这么多钱表示很担忧，最重要灯是，他把头发剪短了！原本长及脚踝的头发如今只剩下及臀的长度，虽然对一个男人来说这样灯头发还是太长了，可Jared为此深受打击，那是他最爱灯长发！而今天，Jensen一大早就跟他请了假跑出去就再也没见人影，现在天都要黑了，Jared在办公室再也坐不下去。  
驱车回到家时，Jared发现屋里的灯已经亮起来了，他连忙停好车，打开门时食物的香气扑鼻而来，听到Jared进门的Jensen在厨房里喊他去换衣服准备吃饭。当Jared再次回到餐厅时，明亮的灯光全部换成幽暗的蜡烛，桌上刚刚出炉的牛排还在不停散发着香气，Jensen甚至还准备了一瓶红酒，倾身倒酒的Jensen，穿着样式简单的白衬衫和牛仔裤，只把耳边两缕头发松松扎在脑后，看到Jared出现在视线里就微笑着敛下睫毛，晃动灯烛光将他的笑容映衬得更加温柔，似乎还带着一点羞涩，Jared几乎要看呆了。  
Jensen把瓶子放回冰桶里，胯部斜靠在餐桌上，手指不着痕迹的绞扭了下之后才轻声对Jared说“生日快乐”，原来今天是Jared的生日，可他自己居然忘记了。这几天Jense的忙碌都是为了他，一想到这个Jared心里就泛起无限的甜蜜。  
“谢谢你Jen，我很开心，真的。”Jared抱着Jensen的肩膀在他额头留下炽热的一吻，这是他们多年来养成的习惯，只是今天Jared让自己没法表达的感情都融化在这一个吻里面。他们隔着桌子遥遥干杯，沉默而气氛融洽都吃完这顿饭，本来饭后Jared要收拾厨房的，不过被Jensen阻止了。  
“我有礼物送给你。”Jensen将Jared按坐在沙发上，自己快步跑回房间，Jared揉了揉眼睛适应突然亮起的光线后便看到Jensen抱着一个巨大的盒子有些吃力的走了回来。盒子被竖着放在沙发前的小桌上，Jensen示意他打开。Jared掀开盒盖时出现在他眼前的是一对八十公分左右长度的人偶，两个人偶都穿着礼服，由于娃娃做得极其精致，Jared一眼就认出穿白色西装的男娃娃是以自己为原型的，而穿着洁白婚纱的新娘，天啊！是Jensen！不管是漂亮的绿眼睛还是微笑时的表情都独属于Jensen，而那一头暗金色的长发，Jared颤抖着伸出手去，那是他每天触摸好几遍的感觉！  
Jared猛地抬头看向Jensen，目光灼热得几乎要把他烧毁，却又随之黯淡了。  
“Jen，别这样，你不需要……”Jared重新盖上盖子，被额发覆盖的脸上隐现悲伤，Jensen在想什么，他懂。  
“不是的Jay，不是你想的那样，”Jensen在Jared面前蹲下，双手捧起对方懂脸，让两人能直视彼此的眼睛，“我爱你Jay，相信我，不是为了感谢你，你教过我要爱惜自己的，心理医生不是也告诉你我现在心理健康人格健全了吗，我一点都不想看到你跟别人在一起，我会难过，还是说，你不想要我了？”说着Jensen的眼睛里已经开始浮现泪意，这招对Jared最管用了。  
“不是的Jen，不是的！我只是，只是怕你会后悔而已。”Jared语气轻柔，用温暖懂嘴唇吮吸掉Jensen掉眼泪，只是他没想到Jensen会趁他不注意一下吻上了他。  
柔软的唇瓣像花朵般娇嫩，这是Jared梦寐以求的属于Jensen的味道，理智的抗拒抵不过情感的喷发，Jared紧紧拥住Jensen，手指插入柔软浓密的头发中，渐渐夺回这个吻的主控权，Jensen顺从的放软姿态，慢慢站起来推着Jared放松的靠在沙发背上并分开腿坐到了他的腿上，Jared没空去注意这样的小细节，他全身心的沉浸在这个吻里面，品尝着Jensen柔软的舌头以及还带有黑胡椒牛排和红酒味儿的口腔，直到Jensen的手抚上他赤裸的胸膛。  
“不，Jensen！停下！”Jared慌乱的支起身子并用力将Jensen从他腿上抱离。Jensen并没有抗拒，他只是安静的看着Jared，通透的绿眼珠仿佛能看到灵魂深处，看得Jared心惊肉跳得移开双眼，“不，Jensen，不可以，这会让你不开心，而我会伤害到你。”  
“不，Jay，也许我会不太那么容易接受，但我愿意尝试，做爱的对象是你就一定会让我开心，我相信你不会伤害我，你爱我，不是吗？”Jensen歪着头冲Jared淘气的笑，笑得Jared心里好像小猫爪子在挠，而纠结的结果是他忍不住扑了上去。  
Jensen是被Jared一路抗进卧室的，其实Jensen以为Jared会忍不住在沙发上就把自己就地正法的，毕竟他可没少看见过Jared洗澡时一边撸管一边叫着自己的名字。说实话，第一次发现的时候挺害怕的，那是一年多之前的事儿了，自己正在练习如何跑得顺溜，那时候也曾想过要偷偷离开，害怕Jared会做出伤害自己的事，可他一直对自己那么好，一想到要离开Jensen的心里就像被刀割了道口子一般的疼，就这么犹豫着犹豫着，又过去了一年多，而这一年里，Jensen成功发觉自己爱上Jared了。这真是太神奇了，对于人生一片空白的他来说，本不该明白什么是爱，可他就是知道，知道自己爱Jared，是对配偶才应该有的那种感情，是想要在一起一辈子，拥有彼此，不仅是心灵，还有身体，就在他第一次学着Jared的样子碰触自己的下体，白色的浊液喷溅在手上的那一刻，彻底明白了自己的心意。  
“你在想什么？会害怕吗？”Jared小心翼翼的啄吻着他颈侧的肌肤，痒痒的，一直痒到心里。  
“我只是觉得，你动作应该快一点。”Jensen躺在Jared的身下，半睁着眼睛笑眯眯的望着他，Jared一个激动把Jensen的衬衫撕成了两半。自觉做了错事的大家伙尴尬得不行，手里还拿着罪证不知道如何处理，这样的Jared害Jensen一不小心笑出了声。  
恼羞成怒的银背嚎叫着扑倒他的小美人，用涂遍全身的口水来宣誓主权，被Jensen一边躲避一边笑着叫他大狗，然后Jared不动了，Jensen也不动了，两人掉脸都有点儿红——刚才Jensen蹭到Jared勃起的部位脸——即使隔着家居服的不料Jensen也能感受到哪里炙热都温度和厚重都体积，他突然有点儿害怕了，可看着对方亮晶晶的期待的眼神便又滋生了无限都勇气。他害羞的看着Jared起身脱掉长裤，勃起都部位已经在内裤过低的腰线那里隐隐冒头。  
“骚包！”Jensen小声的嘟囔，绝不承认是因为视线受了太大的刺激。Jared表示他有听到Jensen的话，为了以示公平，当然是要把他的裤子也脱掉。牛仔裤连同内裤被Jared一起猴急得脱下来扔在床下，床上的美人赤裸着白皙的身子，暗金的长发是他唯一的装饰。Jared热烈的目光让Jensen害羞得侧过身子，美好的背部线条和挺俏的臀部便展露了出来，Jared暗自吞了口口水，爪子不受控制的摸了上去，接触的瞬间Jensen的身子一颤。  
“如果怕就打我，打哪都行。”Jared温柔的将对方的身子翻过来，一寸寸的亲吻着那些他不知道渴求了多久的肌肤，看着它们染上粉红的色泽，听着Jensen的呼吸一点点变得沉重，而那没有一点厌恶纯粹享受的表情给了他莫大的鼓励。前戏进展得很顺利，Jared手口并用的让Jensen泻了两次，高潮后的Jensen慵懒得舒展身子，浑身透出的情色味道是Jared不曾见过得风情，直到他的后穴被碰触。  
当冰凉的润滑油被涂抹在穴口时Jensen从高潮的余韵中惊醒过来，身体不自觉的开始紧绷，Jared只得停下手上的动作。  
“别停下来Jay，”Jensen双手抱住膝弯，努力屈膝分开双腿把自己展露出来，“我需要迈过这道坎，我想要我们两个幸福。”Jensen红了双眼，却也因这话得到更多勇气。  
Jared心疼地亲吻他被咬出牙印的嘴唇，硬下心肠为他做扩张，毫不在意自己硬得吓人的阴茎。直到四根手指可以顺利进出Jared一直都没有放开Jensen的唇，他可以感觉到Jensen因此而变得柔软，Jared将自己的阴茎置于Jensen的股间，紧盯着对方的眼睛，而Jensen也毫不回避他的目光，终于插的那一刻，他们感受到的不仅是肉体到结合，还有灵魂到融合。Jared终于放开Jensen的嘴唇，Jensen双手环上他的脖子，口中发出美妙到呻吟，Jared冲刺的动作越发狂野。  
“我爱你Jay！”Jensen小声惊叫着又一次攀上高潮，绞紧的内壁让Jared再继续冲刺了几下后禁不住缴械投降。  
“是的，我也爱你，一直爱你，”抚摸着Jensen到睡颜，Jared在他耳边小声的保证着，“我会让你幸福的，一直，我向上帝发誓，我的新娘。”  
FIN


End file.
